


turning tables and terrible thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura, F/F, Human Erica, One-Sided Attraction, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I swear, one day, I’m going to poison him,” Erica says, sliding into the booth and grabbing a knife and fork to wrap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turning tables and terrible thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> An au expanding from the idea of Peter never waking up from the fire.

“I swear, one day, I’m going to poison him,” Erica says, sliding into the booth and grabbing a knife and fork to wrap.

“Matt again?”

Erica snorts, “I wish. McCreepy is better than Martin’s boyfriend. Asshole made fun of my epilepsy, _again_.”

Erica had picked up the waitressing job before even getting a license. Luckily, the sports bar was within walking distance of her home and her parents claimed once she could afford a car, she could get her license. It was a crappy deal, but Erica ended up liking working there more than she thought she would.

Not the work itself of course- that sucked. Doing menial tasks for hours and then dealing with strangers was boring at best, stressful and scary at worst. In the beginning Erica had liked it a bit- she’d never really been hit on before, and the power rush was nice. The constant objectification though? Not so nice, and any pleasant feelings wore away quickly.

Laura made up for it.

Laura I’m working to pay medical bills for my hopeless uncle Hale. Laura I just want my baby brother to do whatever he wants to do Hale. Laura way too hot and out of Erica’s league Hale.

It helped to remember that she was eight years younger than her at seventeen, and that she really had no shot. But Laura had shown her the ropes when she joined, had even quizzed her on various specials and cocktails, and done her prep work one afternoon when she had a sudden seizure. So maybe Erica fantasized a bit, could see them escaping in a brand new car with a shiny license and just driving far, far away.

Laura pauses, napkin half folded, “You sure you don’t want-”

“No,” Erica interrupts, “it’s not a big deal, and I’m not letting him turn it into one.”

“Was it original at least?” Laura asks.

Erica grins at that, “Not even slightly. He suggested I go as a zombie for Halloween. I didn’t say it, but a werewolf would be better, then I could rip off his head.”

Laura’s grin widens at that, “I’m sure you’d make an excellent wolf.”

She tosses her blonde curls and flashes her teeth, “Of course. What are you going to be?”

“Maybe a vampire,” Laura teases, and Erica pulls a fake offended face. “Don’t worry, I’ll only glitter in direct sunlight.”

Erica groans, and Laura pops up with a wink when a new table is sat in her section, “It’ll be fun- matching costumes are always fun.”


End file.
